


Power Play

by alex_kade



Series: Wings!AU - An Only_1_Truth Original Creation [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: A little, Aiden's inner kink is out to play again, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Electricity, Electricity Kink, Heartbeat Kink, Kink, M/M, PWP, Smut, Wingfic, dark cardiophilia, except actually there's probably an even amount of plot to porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_kade/pseuds/alex_kade
Summary: Aiden must seduce a mark, but this is one mission he enjoys maybe a little too much.
Relationships: Aiden Matsuda (004)/Original Male Character
Series: Wings!AU - An Only_1_Truth Original Creation [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804873
Kudos: 12





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for a pairing of the requester's OC (Ralph - a man with electricity superpowers) and Wings!AU Aiden. I tried to still keep it as relevant to the Wings Bond 'verse as I could for those of you who are familiar with Aiden. 
> 
> Also a gentle reminder that Aiden Matsuda was originally created by Only_1_Truth who graciously allows me to expand on his character as much as I want. He's a babe of a man and I hope more people will begin to use him as fanon in their Bond works as well!

004 was not the long term, deep undercover mission type. He was generally too much a soldier—get in, complete the mission promptly and efficiently, get out—to enjoy the deception game . It didn’t mean he wasn’t trained for subterfuge though, and if a situation called for it, he could be just as productive in seducing information out of a mark as any of the other 00’s could be. Making new bedroom friends certainly wasn’t his preferred way to get what he needed on the job, but he couldn’t say that it didn’t have its perks sometimes.

Ralph, the man Aiden was currently escorting to bed, was not an easy mark. He was quiet and broody, a little standoffish like 003 tended to be on his better days. It had taken some time to work himself into Ralph’s circle of trust, but no one ever said that Aiden Matsuda wasn’t a patient man. It was just a matter of finding out what his mark responded to, which consisted of keeping just enough of his outwardly militaristic personality intact to gain Ralph’s respect, but to drop just enough hints of who Aiden really was on the inside to spark the man’s interests. 

Lucky for Aiden, Ralph’s little secret was enough to spark his own interests as well, which made it far easier to play this game. While MI6 had long been employing Angels like himself, and only recently discovered Demons who seemed intent on killing them, it still came as a bit of a surprise to find out that there were other people of supernatural ability in the world. Ralph had been one of the few whom Q and his team had been able to track down, and Aiden had been sent in to find out if these people posed a potential threat to anyone, and perhaps to maybe see if they’d be worth trying to recruit in the spy program.

At the moment 004 was still working on building up the relationship, which now had led them to the  _ I’m horny, let’s fuck _ stage of things. It was casual, no real feelings attached of course on either end. The cosmos just happened to line up right where they were caught in a boring evening, the two were the only ones around, and Ralph was in the mood. Matsuda was a very handsome man, had previously made it known that he preferred the companionship of men, and had hinted before that he was a little bit interested in how Ralph’s particular abilities might enhance a sexual experience.

That particular bit had not been a lie; Ralph could create electricity, sending little lightning bolts crackling off the skin, and the inner kink fetish inside Aiden that really only Alec Trevelyan got to see back home was insatiably curious. He wondered how well Ralph could control that power, how it would feel for his nerves to light on fire here and there with the smallest of sparks, how it might feel for a larger jolt to send his heart racing on command. 

“Bed,” Ralph grunted as soon as the two made it into his room, and while at home Aiden really was more the dominant one, here he would be compliant for his partner. Thrilled as he actually was about this experience, he was still on a job after all, and so he would do what Ralph wanted. Mostly. He wouldn’t be able to keep himself from making a suggestion or two.

Aiden lay back against the mattress, large wings splayed out beneath him where the feathers hung over the bed at both sides. Ralph stopped in his tracks to appreciate the sight of an Angel draped invitingly on his bed for a moment before he surged forward and began popping buttons off Aiden’s shirt in dutifully hungry fashion. For his part, Aiden tugged at the hem of Ralph’s tee, pushing it up around his ribs and almost growling with a hint of frustration as the fabric caught while he tried to work it over the man’s head. Finally, after a rough start of clumsy maneuvering and Ralph trying to figure out how clothing worked around wings, they were both shirtless and rolling around on the mattress, lips locked on skin at the lips, the neck, the chest, working their way down carefully sculpted abs. 

“You’re holding back,” Aiden murmured as Ralph sucked a spot on his collarbone, penned in under the folds of a large wing that kept him in place.

“What do you mean?” he murmured against him, his tone somehow even lower than usual with the taint of lust pooling at its edges. 

Aiden made a point of beating both of his feathered appendages against Ralph’s back lightly, then made a show of dragging long, soft feathers across his partner’s shoulders. “I’m showing you mine. Show me yours.”

Ralph paused for a moment, pulling back to give Aiden a sharp, questioning look. “No. It’ll hurt,” he bit out, shaking off the idea and dipping back down to lick up Matsuda’s neck.

Aiden let out a small moan that wasn’t at all faked—Ralph was good with his mouth—but clutched at the man’s arms to push him away again for a moment, catching his gaze firmly. “I’ll like it,” he promised, and he actually meant it. “Show me. Just a little bit. If I don’t enjoy it I’ll tell you to stop.”

Ralph sized him up, looking for any insincerity in his eyes before finally shrugging a shoulder. “Fine. But this better not kill the mood.”

With that, he rubbed his thumb and forefinger together, creating just the tiniest tendrils of electricity dancing around his digits. Then he ran his finger down the entire length of Matsuda’s shoulder, causing him to arch off the bed and hissing between clenched teeth. Just that tiny bit lit a flare across his skin that followed the line Ralph’s touch had taken.

“Told you,” Ralph frowned, pinching off his power.

Aiden panted for a minute before his lips turned up in a smirk. “And I told you...” With zero shame, he clasped his fingers around Ralph’s wrist and guided them between their bodies to settle over the bulge in Aiden’s pants. “I would like it.”

Ralph’s look of surprise quickly shifted into an amused grin. “You’re a little bit of a freak, aren’t you?”

“I’m an Angel. Our pain tolerance is high. And I heal faster than humans, so yeah, I like things a little more extreme.”

That was all the invitation Ralph needed to boost his confidence and really begin to play. He didn’t go overboard, didn’t light up both hands that would leave burn scorches across pale skin, and was very careful not to singe Aiden’s beautiful feathers, but Aiden’s nerves lit up  _ everywhere _ with tiny little shocks in sensitive areas. They danced over his earlobes, slid down his neck, pricked at his sides and played at his nipples, a teasing torture that bordered just on the edge of pain in a way that drove Aiden absolutely insane. And the kisses, my god the  _ kisses _ , that sent literal sparks flying between their lips—Aiden drank them up like he could swallow the lightning and keep it locked inside him.

“Ralph, please,” he begged on a choked cry, his cock feeling uncomfortably tight in his pants now, causing him more pain at the moment than the shocks were.

Ralph chuckled a little bit but complied all the same, stripping Matsuda of his pants and tossing them aside before slipping out of his own. His hand gripped at Aiden’s length and stroked him up more, distinctly  _ not _ using his electricity in that hand. Aroused as 004 was at this point, he was glad for Ralph’s instincts there—that area was a little  _ too _ sensitive for electricity play. The man kept it up elsewhere with his free hand though, running bolts up the inside of Aiden’s thighs that made him literally scream out in pleasure. He was going to come undone just from those sensations alone, he feared, which Ralph seemed to sense so he let up his teasing to crawl up the agent once more for another heated kiss. 

“I’m going to fuck you,” he stated, and whether it was a warning or a command, Aiden didn’t really seem to care at the moment.

“Fuck, yes,” he gasped, his body trembling lightly as it tried to come down from all the shocks to its system, and he realized then that his heart rate  _ was _ actually up alarmingly high as he’d initially predicted. He could feel it pounding in his chest in a way that even some of the most dangerous missions didn’t do for him anymore. It was a sensation he felt like he could bathe in for days if given the chance. 

“Eager thing, aren’t you?” Ralph smirked again and pulled away to fetch the lube, leaving Aiden to settle himself for just a moment, just enough to catch his breath before the next phase began. Pulse still thrumming in his ears, as Ralph returned from the bathroom Aiden stretched out a wing to nudge his partner along, hurrying him back towards the bed. It brought out an amused snort from the normally somber man, but did the trick in getting him back on the bed and slicking up his fingers to prep his lover. His free hand went back to trailing sparks around in figure eights on Aiden’s chest without having to be prompted to do so, which delighted the Angel along with the maddening feeling of being opened up. It seemed to take no time at all before Ralph was pulling his fingers back out of him and replacing them with his cock, pushing into him slowly and filling him up while all the while keeping up with a steady stream of electric shocks across his body.

“Breathe,” Ralph ordered, to which Aiden gulped in air that seemed to burn in his chest in the best of ways. 

“Kiss me,” he choked out, and tugged Ralph down to meet his lips again, earning him a jolt that he could feel down to the roots of his teeth. Hips up, legs wrapped around Ralph’s waist, he adjusted himself so that each thrust of his lover’s hips sent a different type of spark through his system, a new kind of heat boiling up in him that had little to do with the shocks.

Ralph seemed to be getting close too, his thrusts slamming into Aiden harder and his control over his electricity becoming more erratic. Aiden felt himself jerk and twitch involuntarily under Ralph’s hands, his weeping cock jerking with each electric jolt. His entire body felt on fire until, with a loud cry from his lover’s lips, lightning crackled over Matsuda’s entire torso. He was vaguely aware of liquid heat spilling inside him as his lover came, his own release spurting out over his stomach even as every muscle in his body seized up violently as pure power flowed through him. It was there and gone in seconds, the most explosive pleasure he had ever experienced, even if at the same time he knew it was also the most damaging. 

As he sagged back to the mattress he found he couldn’t catch his breath, and a bruising feeling blossomed across his ribs as his heart beat chaotically against them. It was still hard and fast, but completely off rhythm now, struggling to perform its critically important job of pumping oxygen through his veins. He felt his head drop back against the pillow, eyelids fluttering as blackness curled in at the corners of his vision.

“Fuck,” he heard Ralph pant as he came down from his climax. “Hold on. This might hurt.”

Still buried deep inside him, Ralph spread his fingers over Aiden’s chest and administered another shock, this one deliberate and controlled. Matsuda was aware of his torso jumping off the mattress a little before slamming back down, his eyes squeezing shut as sensitive nerves continued to be confused over whether this still felt good or was just plain painful. His heart tripped over itself a few times, caught rhythm and then fell out of it again, lurching alarmingly before falling into a series of small flutters.

Aiden remembered hearing Ralph curse again and then there was nothing. It seemed to last only a span of seconds, but when he came to he found that he was no longer sheathed around his lover’s cock, he’d been cleaned of the cum that he knew should’ve been smeared across his abdomen, and most importantly, he could breathe again.

“You alright?” he heard Ralph ask from the other side of the room. Aiden turned his head to see the man coming out of the bathroom, wet from presumably having just taken a shower, towel wrapped firmly around his waist. 

Aiden attempted to prop himself up on his elbows, but abandoned the thought as his chest protested the action. His heart rate seemed okay, but everything hurt like he’d been kicked by a damn horse. “Yeah,” he croaked, then offered Ralph up a small smile. “You fucked me into a damn heart attack.”

Ralph snorted. “Sorry. I’ve never...done that before.”

004 shook his head. “It was amazing. Maybe next time you turn off the juice before the orgasm hits though. That was a  _ little _ too much.”

That elicited the desired laugh out of his partner and a solid shake of the head. “Crazy fuck, you really want to do that again?”

The grin that spread wider across Matsuda’s face was genuine. “You know how the saying goes—practice makes perfect. This could be a very hot commodity, but if you’re going to get good at it, you might as well learn on a superior being who won’t die on you too easily.” He gestured at himself, wings flaring out as if to frame his confident nature.

“You  _ did _ almost die,” Ralph pointed out.

Matsuda could only shrug. “Maybe. But at least I enjoyed myself. What do you say? Give me a few days to heal up properly and we go again?”

Ralph thought it over for only a second before nodding and patting Aiden on the shoulder. “I don’t know why I’m saying yes to this, but alright. A few days?”

“A few days, and I’ll be right as rain.”

Standing up again, Ralph flipped the blanket higher up Aiden’s torso. “Might as well stay here then. You’re gonna wind up back here anyway.”

004 didn’t object. With that invite he knew he’d secured his mark,  _ and _ he was going to have some damn good sex in the meantime. This was going to be a fun mission after all, and once it was done, well he might just have to see how Ralph and Alec felt about threesomes because this was a partner that Aiden didn’t think he’d want to lose.

Electricity during sex, he decided, was a lot of fucking fun.

_ The End! _

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are concerned, no, Aiden isn't being unfaithful to Alec! They both know their jobs require this type of work. And I think honestly Alec is the type who's more open, so he'd be more like, "Oh, you have a new play thing? Bring him over! Let me join in, or at least watch."


End file.
